


Drunk Adventures in Banff

by rawrimmapanda



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Drunkenness, M/M, Wedding Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-30
Updated: 2017-09-30
Packaged: 2019-01-06 10:35:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12209505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rawrimmapanda/pseuds/rawrimmapanda
Summary: “You never go to a wedding solo? You couldn’t think of a better caption even after that date we went on?” Jack tossed his phone towards Sam with a smirk on his face. He knew he was baiting him, but it was too tempting of a chance to pass up.





	Drunk Adventures in Banff

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jackson1523](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jackson1523/gifts).



> When I saw Jack and Samson as part of the prompt, I obviously had to go with them going to Pysyk's wedding together. I also worked in the tandem bike because of how iconic it is already. Hopefully you like it! ♥

“You never go to a wedding solo? You couldn’t think of a better caption even after that date we went on?” Jack tossed his phone towards Sam with a smirk on his face. He knew he was baiting him, but it was too tempting of a chance to pass up.

“I wanted to share the picture without raising eyebrows. You don’t go on a romantic date in Banff with someone that’s just your bro.” Sam picked Jack’s phone off the bed and tossed it back and stuck his tongue out at him.

“So it _was_ romantic! You told me earlier you had to think about it.” Jack started to prance around the hotel room. As he made his third pass around the room, Sam tossed a pair of balled up socks and hit him in the head.

Jack stopped prancing around the room and flopped on the bed. As he was stretching out, Sam climbed up and sat on the end, his legs crossed. He started to pick at the bedspread.

“It was romantic, yes. I just don’t feel comfortable broadcasting that yet in my career. Some of us don’t get drunk and go on Snapchat and act a fool.” Jack lifted his head and smiled. 

“It was one time!” Sam shook his head at Jack and slid off the bed. He walked over to the suitcase laying on the floor by the door and unzipped it. He pulled out a pair of shoes and let the top of the suitcase flop back down, not bothering to zip it up.

“Who do you think we’ll be sitting with?” Sam asked as he was grabbing his suit bag. He unzipped the bag and took out his suit, eyeing it to see if it needed to be ironed.

“No clue. Maybe Alicia and Matt? I don’t even know who will be here.” Jack sat up and plugged his phone in, figuring that a fully charged phone would be a good idea. He climbed off the bed and grabbed his suit and started to get undressed.

“Whoever it is, it should be people we know. Pysser won’t stick us with strangers.” Jack pulled his shirt on, buttoning it up as he walked over to the suitcase. He pulled out a couple of ties. He laid them on the bed and snapped a pic which he texted to Rasmus, asking which one he should wear.

“Why didn’t you ask me about the ties?” Sam was starting to pout, feeling left out of the fashion discussions.

“Because you never wear anything except solid colors. He at least will give me a real answer.” At that moment, Jack’s phone chirped. He thumbed it on and read the message he got from the Finn.

“Well? What did the wise old Rasmus say?”

“He said to go without one since both I brought are ugly. You happy now?” Jack grabbed the ties and put them back in the suitcase.

“Yep. I’d be happier if you’d hurry up and finish getting ready.” Sam was already dressed by this point and ready to go. Jack pulled his pants up and threaded a belt through the loops on his pants.

“Let me grab my phone and we can head downstairs.”

Sam and Jack left the room and headed down to the ballroom, just in time for the ceremony to start. They slid into a seat next to the Moulson’s near the back and sat back to enjoy the wedding.

 

***

“Jake, Gabrielle, Alicia, Matt, and look, us!” Jack was circling the tables and had finally found the one they were supposed to be at for the reception.

“What makes you think I wanted to sit with you? I’m frankly insulted people would think that!” Sam was smirking as he took his jacket off and draped it over his chair. As he was sitting down, the rest of the table joined them. A server came around and asked for their drinks.

“We’ll both have whatever beer is on tap.” Jack told the server, ordering for both of them.

The server returned with their drinks and plates of food for the table. As they were eating, the drinks kept flowing. The music was your typical wedding music, some sappy songs mixed with some dance songs.

“Hey hey hey! We should go dance!” Sam slurred over his words as he was standing up and grabbing Jack’s hand. As they made it to the dancefloor, people were staring at them. Sam wasn’t the type to go for public displays of affection.

Jack grabbed Sam close as they danced and nuzzeled his head into Sam’s neck.

“You smell good Sammy.” He whispered into his ear. Sam leaned back, looked Jack in the eyes and then surged forward for a quick kiss. Jack grabbed Sam and pulled him back to the table thinking that was going to be too much for him for a lifetime.

When they got back to the table, Sam sat down next to Jake and pulled out his phone.

“Hey Jack! Smile!” Sam held the phone up for a selfie and Jack couldn’t help but look at Sam like he was crazy. If he was this open while drinking, then they might have to do that more.

Sam turned the camera back to him and Jake. Jake just nodded along and then Sam turned the camera off and hit post.

Sam listed back towards Jack, resting his head on Jack’s shoulder. 

“We should buy a tandem bike. We’d be so cute on a tandem bike.”

“Ok Sammy. We’ll talk about this tomorrow. A bike sounds like fun.” Jack put his arm around Sam, mostly holding him up at his point.

“Maybe you should also get some water. I don’t want you to have a terrible hangover in the morning.” Sam smiled at him, his eyes glazed over.

Jack looked up at the table and gathered their phones. 

“I’m going to take him back to the room before he makes more of a fool of himself.” Jack never thought he’d be the responsible one, but that’s what was needed right now.

As they were going up in the elevator, Sam reached over and started to grope Jack.

“Come here. I want to feel you.” Sam was grinning wildly as he reached to pull Jack closer.

“Not tonight. You’re too drunk for anything.” Jack pulled Sam up straighter and then leaned over and kissed his cheek.

“You’re going to brush your teeth, drink some water, and go to bed. No funny business mister!” Sam frowned and started to pout. The elevator dinged for their floor and Jack lead Sam back to the room. Sam leaned against the wall as Jack struggled to open the door.

“Ok Sammy, inside we go.” When they got inside, Jack helped Sam get undressed and tucked him into bed. He did one last look over his social medias and then passed out himself.

 

Jack was woken up by some yelling in the morning. 

“FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK.” Sam was looking terrified and holding his phone.

“What is going on?” Jack asked sleepily. Sam was way too loud for someone that had drank as much as he did.

“I posted to my instagram last night. I posted us.”

That woke Jack right up. Things just went from zero to one-hundred in a second.

“Give me your phone. I’ll delete it for you and we’ll hope this didn’t cause any problems.”

Sam tossed Jack his phone and watched as Jack quickly deleted the instagram story.

“Ok, it’s all better. Come back to bed and tell me more about this tandem bike you were on about last night.”

Jack patted the empty space next to him. Sam climbed back in, snuggled up to Jack and smiled.

“So, my mom had this idea. We should get a tandem bike. Blue and gold. I already placed the order….”

 

Jack couldn’t help but laugh. This was his life and he loved it, Instagram crisises, tandem bikes, and a smiling boy next to him.

**Author's Note:**

> [ tumblr](https://scandella.tumblr.com/)


End file.
